dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
God of War, Zhao Yun
Details *'Title:' 武神赵子龙 / Wu Shen Zhao Zi Long *'English title:' Chinese Hero Zhao Zi Long *'Also known as:' God of War Zhao Yun *'Genre:' Romanticized historical drama, war *'Episodes:' 49 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Apr-03 to 2016-Apr-30 *'Air time:' Sunday to Thursday 19:40, Friday to Saturday 19:30 Synopsis Zhao Zi Long (Lin Geng Xin), also known as Zhao Yun, was a great military general who lived in the late Eastern Han Dynasty and early Three Kingdoms period. With unparalleled fighting skills, courage, and charisma, Zhao Yun initially served the great warlord Zan Gong Sun but switched alliances to serve Liu Bei for most of his illustrious career as a member of the famed Five Tiger Generals. But when Zhao Yun becomes embroiled in a love triangle with the beautiful Xiahou Qing Yi (Im Yoon Ah), and another great warrior, Gao Ze (Kim Jung Hoon), will he discover that battles of the heart are the most dangerous of all? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lin Geng Xin as Zhao Zi Long **Huang Tian Qi as childhood Zhao Zi Long *Im Yoon Ah as Xiahou Qing Yi / Ma Yu Rou **as childhood Xiahou Qing Yi *Kim Jeong Hoon as Gao Ze **Gao Zhen Xuan (高振宣) as childhood Gao Ze ;Shu Han *Yan Kuan as Liu Bei *Kang Se Jung as Lady Sun *Liu Ruo Gu (刘若谷) as Liu Shan *Yang Le as Zhuge Liang *Zhang Xiao Chen as Ma Chao *Li Tian Ye (李田野) as Guan Yu *Zhu Lai Cheng (朱来成) as Zhang Fei *Ma Xiao Jun (马晓军) as Pang Tong *Zhang Shan as Huang Zhong *Wu Wei (吴伟) as Jian Yong *Liang Ai Lin (梁爱琳) as Lady Gan *Huang Yī Na (黄伊娜) as Lady Mi ;Eastern Wu *He Gang as Sun Quan *Li Yuan (黎源) as Zhou Yu *Wang Kun (王坤) as Lu Su *Cai Gang (蔡刚) as Zhang Zhao ;Cao Wei *Zhang Ying (张鹰) as Cao Cao *Ma Yong Kang (马永康) as Xu Huang *Sun Hao Ran (孙浩然) as Zhang Liao *Fan Yu Lin as Gongsun Zan (Gongsun Bao Yue's father) *Jia Qing as Gongsun Bao Yue *Qi Hang (亓航) as Xiahou Jie (Xiahou Qing Yi's father) *Zhang He as Geng Chun *Lu Hong Yang (鲁红阳) as Cheng Yu *An Jun Qi (安俊崎) as Xun You ;Late Han *Meng Yan Sen (孟彦森) as Prince of Hongnong *Zheng Wei (郑伟) as Emperor Xian of Han *Han Dong (韩东) as Dong Zhuo *Godfrey Gao as Lü Bu *Gu Li Na Zha as Diao Chan *Wu Di Wen as Li Ru *Miao Hao Jun as Wang Yun *Wang Gang as Liu Biao *Lu Ying (卢莹) as Lady Cai *Liu Liu (刘流) as Yuan Shao *Miao Hao Jun as Wang Yun *Min Jian (闵健) as Chen Gong *Luo Bin as Ma Teng *Tian Zhen (田震) as Jiang Gan ;Others *Yu Rong Guang as Zhao An (Zhao Zi Long's father) *Shi Xiao Qun (Zhao Zi Long's mother) *Collin Chou (邹兆龙) as Li Ren Ding *Zhao Han Ying Zi as Li Fei Yan *Sun Xiao Xiao as Liu Qing Er *Guo Dong Dong as Liu Shen **Wang Peng Chao as childhood Liu Shen *Du Yi Heng as Du Jue *Meng Zi Yi (孟子义) as Shi Yan *Li Ming Zhu (李明珠) as Zhao Shi Mei *Wang Guan (王冠) as Jiang Feng *Tan Xue Liang (谭学亮) as Ma Qing *Zhang Xiao Peng (张晓鹏) as Jiang An Guo *Wen Hao Cheng (文皓程) as Zhou Huai Zhong *Zhou Xiao Fei (周小飞) as Lin Yue *Sang Ping as Lü Pei Zhuang *Yuan Wu (元武) as Shanzei Lao Wu *Yang Yi Wei (杨一威) as Shanzei Lao Ba *Yi Ling (依灵) as Ping Er Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Shan Tianfang *'Producer:' Cheng Li Dong (程力栋) *'Executive Producer:' Shan Tianfang *'Directors:' Liang Sheng Quan (梁胜权), Guo Jian Yong (国建勇) *'Assistant Director' Lin Jin Xi (林晋希) *'Action director:' Guo Jian Yong (国建勇) *'Casting director:' Sun Qiang (孙强) *'Dubbing director:' Wang Xiao Yan (王晓燕) *'Screenwriter:' Ying Ning (英宁), Li Li Zhuo (李立卓), Wei Zheng (维正) *'Stylist:' Chen Min Zheng (陈敏正) *'Production company:' Zhejiang Yongle Film & TV Production Recognitions ;2015 Global Luxury Award *Global Tourism Industry Congress Fusion Seminars, International Cultural Exchange Award (Lin Geng Xin and Im Yoon Ah) Episode Ratings See Chinese Hero Zhao Zi Long/Episode Ratings Notes *'Filming start:' 2015-Jan-03 * The production investment for this drama is nearly 250 million yuan (~$40 million) * Drama is being featured at Hong Kong International Film and TV Market (FILMART), which held from 23-26 March 2015. It’s reported that the overseas copyright prices offered for the drama has soared to USD$100,000 per episode, set the record for Chinese costume drama exported to overseas markets. * Drama is sold to Japan at USD$50,000 per episode and become the best-selling Chinese drama ever imported to Japan. External Links *Baidu Baike *Sina Weibo *Chinese wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:CDrama Category:Hunan TV Category:CDrama2016 Category:Historical Category:Romance